


Room service

by ssa_americana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana
Summary: Reader delivers her last room service of her shift, finding a very tired looking man who seems to need a good time to release his stress.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Room service

Working at a hotel wasn’t my favorite thing. The shifts are way too long sometimes, specially at this small hotel, and there are always inconsiderate guests that order food ten minutes before my shift ends. But of course they don’t know that and I alway show up at their door with the biggest smile.

“Good evening sir,” I say once the tall and tired looking man opens his hotel door for me. He looked exhausted, with his messy shirt and undone tie around his collar.

“Hi, thank you, come on in.”

I walk in and place the table in the middle of his room, next to the chairs. I notice that his room is a fucking chaos. Although the clutter was mostly because of some pieces of paper and pictures spread on his bed.

“Still working, uh,” I comment, just to fill the silence, like I always do.

He chuckled, “yeah.” And hands me a ten dolar tip, “Thank you Miss.”

I give him a kind smile, “Thank you sir, enjoy your dinner.” I was ready to leave but he stops me.

“Wait. I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“Sure”.

“I asked for towels not long ago, but they haven’t brought them to me yet.”

“I apologize sir, we will bring them to you right away,” I respond. Someone is gonna get a big sermon from her boss.

I make it to the kitchen and grab the walkie, “Come in Ms. Roxy.”. No response. “Ms. Roxy do you copy?” Nada. Since I don’t hear an answer from the housekeeper in charge that night, I have to go check on her office. But no one was there. Great. I’ll just leave even later tonight.

I grab two towels from the storage just in case and bring them myself. I have only had to do this twice since I got here, but I think I know the basic protocol.

I knock on his door once again, but he doesn’t answer “Housekeeping,” I say loud enough. It felt weird, I’m no housekeeper, I’m just a waitress. I knock once again.

“Just a second,” I hear. The same man opens his door and stands there, shirtless and all wet with a towel around his waist. He looked like a whole different person, the shower was refreshing apparently.

I feel my cheeks starting to burn. “I’m sorry, I thought you said you didn’t have any,” I try not to look at him much, but damn he’s an attractive man. His hair was dripping wet on his face.

“Yeah, I found one I guess,” He smiles, showing a cute dimple on his cheek. Oh he really is hot, but seemed old enough to be my father.

“So you won’t need these anymore,” I respond pointing at the perfectly folded towels in my hand.

“No, I’ll need them. Come on in.”

What? why? Is this normal? I have no idea how housekeepers act in these situations. I doubt for a second but agree anyways. I walked to his bed, that was now free of documents, and place the towels on it.

I turn around and there he was, staring at me. “There are your towels,” I say awkwardly, still not sure if this is the right thing to do.

Any person would consider this situation as a possible sexual harassment. But I didn’t feel intimidated or in danger. I was already horny. He looked me up and down almost taking my clothes off with his eyes.

Oh I knew that look. That’s why he made me come inside.

I give him a similar glance, letting him know that I was not intimidated by him. “I guess I’m done here, sir.” I bite my bottom lip from the inside and look at his soft but toned abs that were still wet.

“Thank you again,” he responds. I walk to the door and feel him following me.

“No problem sir, have a great night.” And once I open slowly, he shuts it with his hand behind me. I turn around and he gets closer to me, trapping me between the door and his very hot torso. “Alright then.”

He wasn’t much taller than me, so with my five foot eight was very easy to grab him by his hair and kiss his lips. He returns it grabbing my face with both hands and making me walk backwards, again to his bed. He pushes me and I sit right in front of him. I run my hands through his stomach before undoing the towel, revealing his already hard dick. I look up at his face as he brings his large hand to my cheek, caressing it with his thumb then playing with my lips.

“You have a beautiful mouth,” he says. I give him a flirty smile and grab his cock, stroking it gently, without breaking the eye contact.

“Thank you sir.” My panties were soaking wet and I have to push my legs together to get some friction, it was hurting already. “You look tired, I’d be happy to do all the work,” I declare waving my eyelashes.

I start with a gentle handjob, looking up to him. Then I bring his dick to my mouth and lick his length once before swirling my tongue in his tip, letting a drop of spit fall on it, spreading it down with my own mouth, without going too deep yet. He grabs my ponytail and pushes my face to him. I hate that. And I let him know by touching his dick with my teeth hard, but not biting too hard, making him groan.

“You are bad.” Yes I am.

He grabs me by the neck and pushes me against the bed, laying on top of me. I smile big. He captures my lips again, moving down to my neck and chest, lifting my shirt. I help him take it out and his hands go directly to my back to undo my bra but I surprise him undoing them from the front. I really love that type of bras. Men are never ready for them.

He fiercely takes one nipple into his delicious mouth, playing with it with his tongue. I moan, it feels so fucking good. He then goes down and pulls my pants and panties down at the same time, talking them off completely after I took my shoes off quickly. He kisses my inner thighs, sucking on my skin hard. He wants me to remember him.

Then his mouth goes to my very wet pussy, licking my entrance then bringing his tongue to my sensitive clit, sucking on it. Oh my god. I grip his hair tight, almost pulling it because it felt so fucking good. I was so ready to come, letting him know with my heavy moans, but he stops.

“What the fuck,” I barked. But he lays on top of me, lifts my hips from the bed and pulls me closer, pulling out a condom out of nowhere and entering with one hard and deep thrust, making me gasp. Then he pushes himself inside me over and over again making me whine with every violent thrust as he plays with my clit wit his thumb. He knows how to reach my spot right and maintaining his rhythm until I feel the orgasm grow spreading all over my body. I have to cover my eyes with my forearm.

There is no fucking way he’s this good.

“Oh, my, fucking, fuck,” I whine as he kept thrusting harder and harder, now he was hugging my legs that were on his shoulders, making our bodies sound every time they met.

I feel his hugging my legs tighter as he thrust slow down, hearing him groaning in the perfect volume. He had a delicious voice.

“fuck,” he moans.

I look at his face, his mouth slightly parted as he let out deep breaths with his eyes closed.

Fuck.

He pulls out and walked directly to his bathroom. And I’m still trying to recover.

“Housekeeping!” A feminine voice shouts from outside the door. My eyes open big, almost falling off.

The man walks out the bathroom fully dressed and laughs at me as he sees my facial expression, “Don’t worry.”

I grab my clothes and run inside the bathroom to hide. I dress as fast as possible and wash my mouth, stealing some mouthwash.

“What do I do now with so many towels,” he asks once he comes back.

“Use them I suppose”, I respond buttoning my pants on. “I, uh, have to go.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, my shift ended like fifteen minutes ago, and I’m not allowed to do extra hour so. Goodbye-”

“Aaron.”

“Right. I’m (Y/n). Goodbye.”

“Goodnight (Y/n), and thank you, for the room service.”


End file.
